Barbie Imperial surprises Joyce Abestano on “Iskul Bukol”
Posted on January 8, 2017 in News Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Barbie Imperial (school uniform) at the classroom of Diliman High School IBC 13’s newest Saturday curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol,” the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom made its successful first episode on Saturday (January 7, 2017). A production of IBC-13 and Secarats Television and based on the K-12 high school curriculum, the sitcom composed of the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit, the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, the Cosplay Queen Alodia Gosiengdiao and the Teen Pop Prince Patrick Destura, had a first day at Diliman High School during the first episode. A surprise of the first episode, Kapinoy teen actress Barbie Imperial also guested the show as a first special guest where she played the role of a senior high school classmate of Diliman High School. With the official hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere, which opens its first day of classes for high school teens, the pilot episode of “Iskul Bukol” opened with the story of the Joyce (Abestano), who woked up at her bedroom in the morning around 6 a.m. by using their mobile phones through social media where they post her sister Keith (Cruz) and her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of school at Diliman High School. After the intro, before their first day at Diliman High School, during breakfast, Tonton is the father of Joyce and Keith, while Cacai (Cacai Bautista) is the nanny and maid of Keith. At Ungasis house, Raisa post in mobile phone with Joyce and Keith when she is ready to go to school at Diliman High School when her father Rommel (Gian Sotto) learned her parents which Raisa is involved of particularly in front of her friends and classmates. Meanwhile, in the Escalera house, Tonton greets Rommel as he meet Raisa who introduced her with Joyce and Keith are their high school classmates and ready for the first day of school at Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu), the high school principal of the public high school and Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa). the resident high school teacher meets the high school boy Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) and his mother Angelique (Giselle Sanchez) in the first day of school while waiting for Barbie (Barbie Imperial). Meanwhile, the Escalera sisters and Raisa are the three high school girls involve to study at Diliman High School as they learn a beautiful high school girl Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson), along with Mianne (Mianne Fajardo) and Sajj (Sajj Geronimo). The Escalera sisters learned with Raisa in a classroom where they posted in social media. Joyce and Keith meets another high school classmate Alyssa (Chantal Videla) with their high school boys like Justin (Justin Ward), Harold (Harold Rementilla), Andres (Andres Muhlach) and Nathaniel (Nathaniel Britt), while Raisa wanted to learn the class schedule and Joyce posted by Patrick as she involve their classmates Angelica (Angelica Marañon), Zhyvel (Zhyvel Mallari) and Lorin (Lorin Gabriella Bektas). These three high school girls will introduce a beautiful high school teacher, Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). While she teach in classroom, Ma'am Alodia posted for Tonton. Ma'am Alodia learned Joyce and Patrick, who has a crush on her and they have infatuation about their relationship. Barbie needs Patrisha write with Andres to teach him in classroom, while she though Keith is a pretty high school girl as a result he got his object with Chester. Ma'am Alodia also meets Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus), a beautiful teacher and the nurse in the school clinic. The Escalera sisters and her classmate Raisa involve Principal Oscar and put a note to say "MEGANON!!." Barbie thought Patrisha is a beautiful high school girl as a result she got her problem. Meanwhile, Barbie also learned by Chantal with her classmate Raisa and Harold to study their Math notebook. Keith learned that Justin approached Andres to learn the subject. Then, Barbie went to the newly-renovated Aning's Coffeeteria and Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) talked abour the renovation and promotion. Outside the coffeeteria, Tonton learned Miss Tapia approached Patrisha's father Anthony (Matthew Mendoza). The Escalera sisters thought that of them was called by Patrisha. After they learned, at the Escalera house, Joyce showed there trademark with Tonton. Keith and her classmate Mianne and Sajj learned with Raisa and Harold on the library of Diliman High School, while they approached Rommel, then Barbie came for the infatuation. Raisa thanked Principal Oscar became good manner on the help he teached with Patrick. Barbie and Raisa learned Raffy (Robby Mananquil) as a coach on the library of Diliman High School. In Aning's Coffeeteria, Tonton achieved that the Escalera sisters and Patrick wanted to order because of Aning Francia. After Tonton involve that they have 800 pesos in their credit line, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 2 chicksilog, 2 hotdogs, 3 iced tea for the Escalera sisters and Patrick, and 1 coffee for Tonton for the high school girl of Barbie. Mianne and Sajj came cafeteria with some notebooks due to writing a note for Barbie. Patrisha came happy with her classmate Joyce. In recess at Diliman High School, Barbie and Harold saw Raisa as a result they learned and asked Barbie to do a homework. Miss Tapia learned Raisa was assigned to the computer labortatory because of the public high school. Principal Oscar achieved the Escalera sisters and Patrick because of Tonton reserved 16 classmate. In the end, Tonton loves Ma'am Alodia while the Escalera sisters and Raisa managed to draw the good value with Barbie. Here are some of the photos: